Most rotary operators are manufactured from metal housings and bases, which typically house a worm gear and activating guide arms. The metal housings are prone to extreme heat conductivity. The metal housings may produce condensation on the interior side of windows fitted with the rotary operators. Condensation occurs at the location of the metal operator. Also, those types of metal operators are in need of paint finishes. Both the metal and the paint are likely to corrode over a period of time.
The other operators on the market are produced from a die-cast zamack material, which breaks down in a seacoast application. The metal therefore requires some type of finish on the outer surface. The interior surfaces of the operator, which includes the operating gears, are left unfinished. Thus, the unfinished interior of the body and the worm gear is prone to corrosion. Another problem with metal operator covers is that the metal of the base housing and the metal of the worm-gear are different metals. Having dissimilar metals in contact creates additional force and friction between the parts, thus causing a high factor of wear on the parts. The high factor of wear increases the chances of the parts failing. The metal operators also conduct heat at a much greater rate than other material types.
A need exists for a rotary operator that is not subject to corrosion, that conducts heat at a low rate thereby eliminating condensation, and that does not have dissimilar metals in contact so that the need for a lubricant is eliminated.